


Each and Ev'ry Day of the Year

by Cheloya



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. D has had it up to here with Vesca's repetitive soundtrack.





	Each and Ev'ry Day of the Year

It was one of those infrequent occasions - Vesca was finished all of his assessment, and D still had a paper or two to go. It happened rarely enough that Vesca liked to take the opportunity whenever it arose - it wasn't as though anything he'd do would lower D's marks. Ever. So he liked to take the opportunity to be as annoying as humanly possible.

"January! You start my year off right. February! You're my little..."

D was learning, slowly, that this was actually very annoying indeed.

"Vesca," he said quietly and calmly, through gritted teeth. Vesca mimed not being able to hear him, still singing at an obnoxious volume. He held up his hand in the universal sign for 'halt', stuck his walkman on pause, and pulled off his (admittedly rather bulky) headphones. He grinned disarmingly. It had no effect on D's temper.

"If you do not stop singing, I will cut out your tongue with my favourite scalpel."

Vesca's grin persisted. D did not believe it would have, had the boy known just how serious he was being. "Gosh, Dee, I'm sorry. Had no idea I was bothering you. I'll try to tone it down a little."

He went back to clearing up his section of the lab, and within seconds was singing loudly again. "...March! I wanna march you down the aisle. April! You're the Easter bunny when you smile..."

D spent a few moments staring at a persistently blank piece of paper. In the background, he could hear Vesca clattering around with petri dishes and what was probably a microscope - he always handled them far too roughly. As Vesca reached, "Yeah! Yeah! My heart's in a whirl--" D decided rather abruptly that he simply could not bear this song any longer. It was bad enough that he was subjected to it whenever Vesca decided to give him a lift to the campus. There was no need to deal with its vulgarity outside of that car.

He strode up behind Vesca and yanked the headphones out of the walkman.

Then he went to work trying to tug the walkman away from Vesca's belt. This was somewhat more difficult; it was clipped into place with remarkable solidarity. Vesca turned around with a scowl ("Hey!"), twisting the walkman out of his grasp and the front of Vesca's jeans directly into it. D, still looking downward, smirked and tugged, glancing up again just in time to watch Vesca's eyes widen.

"If you love your calendar girls so much," he whispered throatily. "I would suggest you hold your tongue, before I remove your only ability to please them."

More amused than threatened by this, Vesca wiggled his eyebrows and removed his headphones again, to hear D more clearly. "Would that be cock, tongue or fingers?" He asked, still half grinning. "Either way, I don't think I like the implication."

D half-lidded his eyes, thoughtful. "Tongue," he decided, and pressed the other man backward into the shelving, gratified to hear a muffled grunt as a spine impacted a shelf's edge. The headphones clattered to the ground. He slipped his hands about Vesca's torso, down toward the waistband of the jeans. Vesca twisted his face away with a gasp, pink-cheeked and breathing rather heavily.

"What the hell-- Dee, you can't just... in public," he finished, turning troubled blue eyes back to glimmering violet ones. "...the hell're you thinking?"

D glanced at the closed door of the keycard-access lab. It was Saturday afternoon. They were the only ones who came here with any regularity on weekends. Vesca had a career to think of, and D was... perpetually interested. But he smiled as still-questing fingers encountered what they were looking for, and stepped back holding the walkman. "This," he informed his human companion, holding it cheerfully above a sink. It was Vesca's turn to do some quick thinking.


End file.
